In many scenarios, client users interact with information downloaded from a data service. Some of the downloaded information may be represented via a user interface, such as menus of buttons, tiles, icons and/or text by which a client user may make a desired selection. For example, when selecting streaming video content such as a movie or television show to view, a client user may first interact with a scrollable menu containing tiles, icons, text and/or buttons that represent the video content that is currently available for viewing. The client user interacts with such menu items to make a selection.
With a data service that offers relatively large amounts of such data, client devices only download a subset of the data at a time. In general, this is because resources including network bandwidth, client device storage, client device processing capability and so on are limited. At the same time, client users do not want to experience too long of a delay each time more data needs to be downloaded.